This invention relates generally to fluid retaining materials, and particularly to a fibrous polymeric blend and a multi-layered composite material comprising the fibrous blend suitable for fabrication of a wide variety of items such as protective garments, blankets, compresses, etc. A filler layer impregnated with liquid absorbent particles, fibers, or blends thereof is positioned between layers of selected fabrics. The composite, after being soaked in a liquid, provides covering which protects and/or provides comfort. The present invention also protects from extreme heat or cold as well as from physical injury resulting from impact. Additionally, the invention may be utilized to control body temperature of a person by providing warmth or cooling, as may be needed.
Many inventions appear in the prior art that relate to composites and/or garments for the comfort and/or protection of a person""s body. These inventions relate to heating or cooling of a person""s body; keeping the body wet or dry; protection of the body from conditions of extreme heat or cold, as well as protection of the body from impact from high speed objects. The use of liquid absorbent composites has been utilized in many ways to aid in the effectiveness of such composites and garments. Examples of U.S. patents relating in one way or another to this art are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,758; 3,429,138; 3,670,731; 3,971,373; 4,105,033; 4,133,055; 4,235,227; 4,429,001; 4,556,055; 5,113,666; 5,289,695; 5,328,759; 5,419,955; and 5,480,410; each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The grandparent case to this application (U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,912), disclosed certain types of garments constructed in accordance with the embodiments of composite materials disclosed therein. More specifically, pockets or quilting having seams were sewn into a garment, and were filled with a combination of batting and microcrystals of hydrophilic polymers.
The parent case to this application disclosed a composite material having an additional embodiment comprising a hydrophilic polymeric fiber and batting or fiberfill material.
This invention provides combination of fiberfill batting material and superabsorbant hydrophilic polymeric particles, fibers, or blends thereof. Additionally, this invention provides a multi-layered, liquid retaining composite material having on one side a conductive layer provided with a coating impervious to fluids while allowing free passage of gasses therethrough. A filler layer having superabsorbant properties is disposed adjacent this conductive layer, with a retainer layer contacting the filler layer. This invention further relates to methods of using the fibrous combination and composite to heat or cool a human.